A number of power tools have been produced to facilitate forming a work piece into a desired shape. One such power tool is a miter saw. Miter saws present a safety concern because the saw blade of the miter saw is typically very sharp and moving at a high rate of speed. Accordingly, severe injury such as severed digits and deep lacerations can occur almost instantaneously. A number of different safety systems have been developed for miter saws in response to the dangers inherent in an exposed blade moving at high speed. One such safety system is a blade guard. Blade guards movably enclose the saw blade, thereby providing a physical barrier that must be moved before the rotating blade is exposed. While blade guards are effective to prevent some injuries, a user's finger is nonetheless in proximity to the moving blade, particularly when attempting to secure a work piece as the miter saw is used to shape the work piece.
Miter saw safety systems have been developed which are intended to stop the blade when a user's hand approaches or touches the blade. Various stopping devices have been developed including braking devices which are physically inserted into the teeth of the blade. In general, upon detection of a person in the vicinity of the blade, a signal is processed and sent to a brake mechanism to stop blade rotation within a short period of time. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0048197. In other systems, a mechanical or electrical brake is used. In all of these systems, however, the short stopping time of the blade generates a large angular momentum that will either swing the head up or down (depending on blade or motor rotation direction for miter saws) with a high force which is destructive to the structure of the tool. In addition to posing a danger to the tool, the high angular momentum forces pose an additional injury risk to the user.
What is needed therefore is a simple and reliable configuration which reduces the potential for transferring high angular momentum forces to a tool thereby causing movement of the tool.